Peashooter
Ogólne= Peashooter ''(z ang. Groszokostrzelec) to podstawowa roślina ofensywna. Strzela jednym groszkiem naraz, zadającym normalne obrażenia od uderzenia. Jest pierwszą dostępną rośliną w Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time i Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Występuje ona w każdej grze z serii. Wystrzeliwuje groch raz na 1,5 sekundy. Ciekawostki *Peashooter, wraz z Sunflower'em i Wall-nut'em, jest jedną z najpopularniejszych roślin, najpewniej dlatego, że występuje w każdej grze z serii i pojawia się np. na okładkach gier czy w innych mediach. *Wiele wizerunków Peashooter'a błędnie przedstawia go jako posiadającego tylne liście repeatera, takie jak na maszynie w Slot Machine i na wielu innych promocjach marketingowych gry. *Peashooter przypomina Bellsprout'a z serii Pokémon, i Deku Scrub z serii The Legend of Zelda. *Wyraz 'Peashooter' jest określeniem słabej broni, ludzie tak nazywają pistolety słabego kalibru. Ma to więc sens nazwania pierwszej rośliny tym określeniem, ponieważ Peashooter w dalszym etapie gry nie jest przydatny. **Peashooter'ki były również starymi zabawkami dla dzieci. *Peashooter i Threepeater są jedynymi roślinami, które są figurkami w Plants vs. Zombies Risk. Easter Eggi *W Battlefield'zie 4, na mapie Dawnbraker, występuje posąg Peashooter'a. Uważa się, że jest to reakcja na ogłoszenie Garden Warfare, który sparodiowała różne FPS-y, głównie Battlefield'a 3 i CoD'a: Modern Warfare. |-|PvZ= W 'Plants vs. Zombies, Peashooter'a otrzymujemy na początku gry i jest to jedyna regularna ofensywna roślina do czasu gry otrzymamy po poziomie 1-6 Snow Pea. Opis w Suburban Almanac '''Peashooter Peashooter'y sa twoją pierwszą linią obrony. Strzelają groszkiem w atakujące zombie. Obrażenia: Normalne Jak jedna roślina może rosnąć i strzelać tak dużo groszku, w tak szybkim tempie? Peashooter mówi: Ciężka praca, zaangażowanie i kondycja, dobrze zbalansowane śniadanie ze światła słonecznego i bogaty w błonnik dwutlenek węgla czynią to wszystko możliwym. Koszt Słońca: 100 Odnawianie: Szybkie. Strategie Najlepiej jest zasadzić ich tyle ile się da. Należy je umieszczać zaraz po Słonecznikach, na rzędach 3-4-5. Gdy zdobędziemy potężne rośliny typu Repeater lub Melon-pult, nie ma sensu go stosować. Na dachu także nie warto go stosować na 5 pierwszych liniach od komina. Ciekawostki *Wiele z tekstur Grochostrzelca, a w szczególności jego listki i głowa, używanych jest dla innych roślin. *Oryginalnie miał mieć inne liście. *Występuje w największej ilości minigier. *Peashooter jest jedyną rośliną, której nie kupujemy u Dave'a, i nie dostajemy jej po ukończeniu poziomu (nie wliczając roślin oficjalnie nie wydanych) |-|PvZA= W PvZ Adventures, Peashooter jest jedyną rośliną, której nie zdobywa się za ukończenie poziomu. Otrzymujemy go na samym początku gry. Jest on jedyną regularną ofensywną rośliną, aż do odblokowania Aspearagus'a po poziomie The Plantagon Log. Strategie Najlepiej stawiać je tuż za pierwszym wall-nut'em. Kiedy mamy już Aspearagus i inne rośliny ofensywne, nie warto na niego wydawać monet w naszym domu, no chyba, że chcemy wrócić do starych poziomów Ciekawostki *Ma dwóch odpowiedników VIP - Beeshooter'a i Sweet Pea. *Jest najtańszą rośliną za monety. |-|PvZ2= W PvZ2, Peashooter jest ponownie pierwszą rośliną którą orzymujemy i znowu kosztuje 100 słońca. Jest on jedyną regularna ofensywną rośliną, aż do odblokowania Cabbage-pult po przejściu Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Opis w Almanacu Peashooter'y są twoją pierwszą linią obrony. Strzelają groszkiem w atakujące zombie. Koszt słońca: 100 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg:' Wprost' Odnawianie: Szybkie "Jak to jest być sławnym?" zapytano Peashooter'a popijającego swoją wodę, "Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, kończę moją umowę promocyjną. Potrzymaj moją algierkę." Ulepszenia Plant Food Kiedy użyjemy go na Groszkostrzelcu, wtedy Peashooter zmieni się na 3 sekundy w Gatling Pea i wystrzeli w przód 60 groszków. Strategie Strategia się nie zmienia od pierwszej części, ale zaleca się zrobić ich maksimum 4 rzędy. Oczywiście lepiej stosować mocniejsze rośliny. Jak każda roślina strzelająca przed siebie jest bezskuteczny przeciw grobom, Excavator'om Zombie, kurczakom i łasicom. Ciekawostki *Peashooter jest jedną z sześciu roślin występujących w trailerze do Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, które walczą z zombie. Pozostałe rośliny to: Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, Sunflower i Wall-nut. *Pomimo tego, że otrzymujemy go jako pierwszą roślinę, w Almanacu jest drugi. *Peashooter, wraz z Sunflowerem i Wall-nut'em jest jedyną rośliną mająca kostiumy wyłącznie podczas określonej pory roku, święta, itp. *Animacja podlewania Peashootera w Zen Garden jest taka sama, jak ta użyta w trailerze do Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A. |-|Galeria= Galeria w budowie. Zobacz też *Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) *Repeater *Snow Pea en:Peashooter Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ Adventures Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ Online Kategoria:Rośliny z PvZ: All Stars Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu dzień Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures